Council of Creators Episode 40
The Putrid Heart: Demonic Disease Monster Organon! is the 40th episode of Council Of Creators. It was written by KoopaGalaxain and is the fourth episode in the Sepsis arc. Plot Nerd was standing at the doorway to BRK's old room, half-remodeled, and sighed. The absence of BRK, John and Scoobs had hit him especially hard; he wasn't used to this level of silence in the Bar. The rest of the remaining creators in the base were also feeling the effects, but had come up with a plan to try and regain some of the lost morale. Hokuto Black King was watching Wolfzilla and Koopa as they dragged some of the furniture in the bar into the middle of the room, gradually constructing a large table with plenty of chairs around it. Indominus had headed out to the local supermarket to gather ingredients to make some lemon drizzle cake, while Cdr was flipping through a recipe book, making sure to bookmark the pages he thought would suit the party that was being planned. "Say..." Cdr began, looking up from his book. "You remember Myos, right?" he asked, the other Creators stopping what they were doing to look at him. "I'd rather forget." Nerd replied. "That freak trashed our bar, and ended up kickstarting the mess we're in now, ever since Mrs. Cool-Ass tried to take us on." "Well, don't you think it's strange that ever since he died, we've heard nothing more of his master, or any other associates he might be hiding up his sleeves? Universe 1996 has been silent ever since we went to stop Sepsizilla from attacking Sealand." Koopa put his closed fist under his chin, inadvertently imitating the iconic The Thinker statue by Rodin. "It is strange indeed. I hope that nothing's gone wrong there. Normally when things are so quiet, it's a sign of trouble." "Well, we'd better hope this trouble, if it exists, doesn't come here." Wolf replied. "We're still not used to fighting like this, with three of us now absent." Watching from the bar, a faint grin crossed Hokuto Black King's face. As he watched the Creators continue to discuss the situation they were in, he began thinking to himself: "Excellent. They know their numbers have been harmed. They're not quite as confident in their abilities as they used to be. Clearly, removing Subject 'S' was like taking out the cornerstone of their little organisation." Hokuto Black King's thoughts were interrupted by Cdr approaching the counter. "Hey, do you have any idea where Mosu is?" "Oh, him? He's gone out to watch a film at the local cinema, to see if it's really as bad as the critics say it is. Some sort of animated film about Desktop Assistants, I think. He should be back soon." Hokuto Black King replied. As Cdr nodded to show he understood, the bartender concluded his thoughts with "Oh, how I wish I was lying. I may be a demon masquerading as a friend of these whelps, but no one deserves that sort of assault on their senses. He'll learn to regret making the decision to watch that film, soon enough." Suddenly, the TV in the corner of the room, which was showing an episode of some trashy talk show whose guests had been blaring expletives left and right, was interrupted by the distinctive sound of GlobalNews' sign-on theme. We interrupt your normal programming for some breaking news. uttered the blank and monotone voice, as the cameras focused on two anchors rushing to organise the papers on their desk. Once she was sure that the cameras were rolling, the first anchor began to speak in an anxious tone. "We're receiving several reports from Indonesia of a growing health crisis which seems to have struck the city of Jakarta. According to a press release from the Indonesian government, a bizarre disease is affecting the city's residents. The symptoms of this condition have not yet been fully determined, as our sources appear to wildly disagree on its exact effects at this point in time. So far, of the 140 people reported to have suffered from the condition, not one person infected by the disease has survived. We will keep you up to date with this story as it develops. If you wish to stay with us for the additional headlines, please tune to Channel 1." And with that, just as abruptly as the bulletin had began, it ended, returning to the talk show, right as the two incomprehensible guests began throwing punches at each other. Quickly walking over to the television, Cdr switched it off. For a few minutes, the room was silent. No one knew quite what to say. To state that the mood in the room had been killed was a major understatement. The silence in the bar was only broken when Indominus marched through the door, carrying supplies and humming the theme tune to an anime he had been marathoning recently. His obliviousness to the situation that had just taken place calmed the others down, and soon the murmur of conversation filled the room again. For now, the crisis could wait; a party was in order. As the Creators began discussing their plans, Hokuto Black King silently slipped out of the room and into the kitchen, making sure to lock the door behind him. He also switched on the soundproofing, so no one would hear what was about to happen next. With his Hokuto Asterism on his chest glowing brightly, Hokuto Black King made a connection to his master through telepathy. "Master.... Are you there? I wish to speak with you." Hokuto Black King uttered. To this, a voice became audible in his head. It spoke in a deep and rumbling tone. "What do you wish to know, agent? You aren't getting any ideas about defecting, are you?" The voice asked. "No... no... It's not about that..." Hokuto Black King replied. "...It's about what's happening in Indonesia. This isn't your doing, is it?" "Ha ha ha ha... No. I had no part in this little crisis the planet is facing. I've still got a long journey ahead before my powers have the range necessary to make the Earth my plaything. This is the result of something... no... someone else. Someone who's beyond our control. Looks like we're not the only ones vying for control over this universe's fate. If they succeed, our plan could be put in jeopardy. After all, it's not possible to terrorise a whole universe when there's no one left to fear you." "What do you want me to do about it?" Hokuto Black King inquired. "Surely there's something I can do!" "You're right, agent. If you're worried about the disease taking you, don't be. You're already immune. I want you to protect the Creators with your life. Stop them from being taken by the infection, and they should be able to clear out this threat and resolve the situation before my plans are ruined. That is all." Hokuto Black King wanted to reply, but he could feel his master's voice leaving his head, and the psychic link was broken. ONE WEEK LATER TIME: 01:00 AM Koopa was roused from his sleep by an acidic sensation in his mouth and nose. Coughing violently, he climbed out of his bed and stumbled across the floor, walking into his desk along the way. As the desk shook, he winced, both from the pain in his sinuses and the sharp sting that was now present in his left thigh. "I just know that's going to bruise." He thought, trying his best not to cause any more noise. Stumbling into the main room of the bar, he made a strong effort to make it to the door, in the hope that the fresh air outside would clear his airways, but upon opening the door, he was met by only more of the strange acidic gas, which smelt and tasted like raw lemon juice, only much more concentrated. Looking down the street towards where Mrs. Cool-Ass's bar once stood, he noticed some sort of smokestack rising out of the previously-empty lot. A construction crew, led by the same foreman he visited when they were demolishing Mrs. Cool-Ass' bar were lowering the smokestack onto a concrete base using several mobile cranes. At the entrance to the lot, several tankers were waiting. It would seem that this was where the chemicals were coming from. Noticing Koopa watching them from the bar's porch, the foreman walked over. "Ah, Good, now I don't need to knock on your door." He responded. "Uh, what's going on?" Koopa asked, still slightly groggy. "Well, it looks like the empty lot's finally got a purpose again. Haven't you been following the news? That outbreak in Jakarta's starting to spread. The countries of the world have been ordered to build these 'disinfection towers', or whatever they are." The foreman replied. It was then that he heard a hissing noise coming from one of the tankers. An irritated expression crossed his face, and he turned to yell at the other workers on the site. "Hey! Who thought it was a clever idea to vent one of the tankers now? You're going to wake up half the damn street like that!" "Well...um..." one of the workers began, but the foreman interrupted him. "You need to be more careful! We're holding the fate of this city in our hands right now, and I'm sure the CEO wouldn't be pleased if we gave everyone breathing problems, would he?" he exclaimed. Turning back to Koopa, the foreman's expression softened. "Sorry about that, it would seem that the disinfectant chemicals haven't been made right. I'll make sure that the crew clean it up and replace it with the proper mixture, which shouldn't be a problem to breathe in." Grasping the side of his head, Koopa murmured "Ah, that's good to hear. I'll tell the others about it in the morning...see you around..." before he stumbled back through the door, clumsily shutting it behind him. ---- Over the next fortnight, the mysterious disease that had been sweeping through South East Asia was spread from country to country like wildfire. Even though the Far East, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Switzerland and Iceland had successfully shut their borders in time, the disease was carried to their countries by migrating animals, and isolated patients soon appeared in hospitals, dying in bouts of horrific pain inside sterilised wards. Occasional reports and rumours of people who were immune also began to surface from these areas, although the closed borders meant that no one could get there to see if the rumours were true. The United States, meanwhile, was not so lucky. With the disease carried by thousands of fleeing tourists from Indonesia, cases quickly arose almost as soon as the retreating aircraft arrived back home. As the whole world began to dissolve into chaos, the scientific community had finally came up with a name for the unknown contagion's effects - Ischemic Putrefaction. Putting their faith in the disinfection tower, the residents of the city where the Creators lived constructed a great fence around their hometown, to keep the infected out. One week passed in the city willingly placed under siege, the citizens desperately hoping that they would escape the growing pandemic... ---- "...And now, we return to our main report. It has come to our understanding that the disinfection tower in the city has ran out of chemicals to keep it functioning. All citizens are being instructed to remain indoors unless it is absolutely necessary to go outside, to barricade all entrances and wear this set of government-supplied protective clothing and associated antibacterial humidifier." The reporter explained, donning a heavy black gasmask and hooking it up to a canister of an unknown substance, before taking a deep breath through it. Almost as soon as he finished inhaling, he began coughing laboriously. "In addition, the city has been officially placed under martial law, and strict curfews are in place until the crisis has resolved itself. All residents must be indoors by 8 PM, with absolutely no exceptions. It is in this time of duress that we at GlobalNews insist that you do not give up hope. Even when things are at their darkest, you must not lose your resolve. We will remain with you all the way through this crisis, and wish you all the best chance of survival. GlobalNews, James Waterman." As soon as the report was over, Indominus switched the TV off. All of the creators were wearing the gear the reporter had mentioned - even Terry was wearing a specialised version which left room for his beak. "So, what do you suppose we do now?" Wolf asked. "It would seem that this might be the end for us. What do we do when these canisters are empty?" "I..." Indominus began, trying to think of an answer. "...I don't know, and that's the honest answer. That Waterman guy is right, we can't give up hope, though. There must be a reason for this. Does anyone else have any ideas?" Hokuto Black King spoke up. "In my honest opinion, you should decide among yourselves who should go to seek out whatever is causing this disastrous outbreak. I have a strong feeling that the thing behind this is no ordinary pathogen. No, this is something else." Cdr walked up to the bar and eyed Hokuto Black King closely. He was sure that something was afoot. Since when was Hokuto Black King's smoke green instead of blue? "What seems to be the problem, sir?" Hokuto Black King asked, his smoke gushing out from the ports in his gasmask. "Are you sure you're okay, friend? Your smoke..." Cdr began to reply. "Of course, sir. There's nothing different about me. Are you sure you are alright? Need anything to calm your nerves?" "No, no, it's fine. I'm probably just a little bit tired..." Cdr replied, walking away from the counter. As he left to go and sit down, Hokuto Black King thought to himself. "That was a close one. I'm sorry, Creators, but I can't let you learn why you haven't fallen to the infection just yet..." "In any case," Hokuto Black King continued, "I will need to accompany you in searching for this threat. I don't want to be standing around doing nothing while you get slaughtered out there by whatever caused this crisis. There will be no negotiations or attempting to keep me out of this - if I were to refuse or be refused from taking part, it would be absolutely wrong." Taken aback by this, Koopa took a moment to think about what to say next. "Well, don't expect this to be a cakewalk. I've been having these premonitions again, and if I'm right once more, we're going to have to go through hell before we can stop the one behind all this..." Everyone in the room turned towards Koopa. This time, they weren't going to pass off the Creator's dreams as mere fantasy; he had been right before with Myos. Seeing this as a sign of the others wanting to hear more, Koopa elaborated on his previous statement. "You see, in Universe 1996 - the version you found me in - Keratos and Myos are just one of three powerful subordinates, subordinates that were created by my worst enemy, Sepsis. We've already seen the first two, meaning that the third must be around here somewhere. There's no doubt this time. The third subordinate must be behind this!" The other creators looked on in silence, while Terry obliviously rested on an armchair near the television, sleeping lightly. "Well," Nerd piped up, "We can't just sit around here doing nothing, in that case! What do you say we do now?" Indominus spoke up next. "We should go and find this threat, and stop them dead in their tracks! This world isn't over yet!" Everyone paused, impressed at Indominus' courage. "Aren't we going to have to be careful? There's a curfew in place and the army are patrolling the streets. Surely we should put this off until next morning?" Asked Cdr. "Normally, I would agree, but given the state the world's currently in," Koopa replied, pausing to take a draught from his glass of cloudy lemonade, "I don't think we can let this disease have any chance to spread any further. We might not survive if we wait any longer." "Well said!" Wolfzilla replied. "I'd much rather be taken into custody for a few hours than have my body rot while I'm still alive, and I'm sure you all think much the same. So, who's going to go with Hokuto Black King and I to search for this third subordinate Koopa mentioned?" "I can tell you all that I will surely join you." Koopa replied. "Count me in, too!" Nerd exclaimed. "You bet that I'll take part as well!" Cdr piped up. "Well, that looks like a healthy number of team mates." Hokuto Black King concluded. "Indominus, you stay here and guard the bar. I have a feeling that if we fail to hold this subordinate back, it may head for here next." Indominus's eyes lit up with excitement, and Hokuto Black King knew almost immediately what he was thinking about. "Yes, there's an episode of your favourite show coming up, and yes, you can take a small amount of soda from the bar. In return, you must stay with Mosu and make sure the bar remains protected, understood?" Indominus nodded rigorously in response. "Then, I suppose we'd better get going!" Wolf exclaimed. Within a few minutes, the group, led by Wolf and Hokuto Black King, silently slipped out of the bar's side entrance. The introduction of martial law had made the city at night into a very dangerous place to be. Armed soldiers patrolled the streets at all times; periodically, the rumbling of caterpillar tracks could be heard echoing down the vacant streets. The smell of smoke filled the air; several unattended buildings had caught fire during the day. With no one to put the fires out, they had burnt until there was nothing left but cinders and crumbling ash. Eventually, the group stopped in an alley, out of the way of the glare of a pair of halogen spotlights. "Alright everyone, let's take a break for a moment to catch our breath." Wolf quietly uttered. "I don't think we're in anyone's field of vision here, so this should be an okay place to wait." "Just what the hell happened to this place? This is not the city I know, not any more." Cdr mused. "Everyone's living in fear!" In the distance, the sound of gunfire rang out. Someone else had violated the curfew tonight. Suddenly, screams and hollers could be heard echoing down the alleyway. Something had reached the soldiers patrolling the street that bordered the Creators' hiding place. "What the fuck is that thing?!" A gruff voice yelled out. "I don't know, but we gotta kill it! Fire at will!" A second responded. Almost as soon as this voice finished speaking, a detachment of tanks rumbled down the road and stopped, the leading one stopping within view of the Creators. "Ready... FIRE!" At once, the deafening sounds of artillery filled the air. Infantry on foot unloaded their rifles at whatever it was that had been pursuing them, while the tanks slowly reversed down the street, firing their weaponry at a blistering rate. With the military distracted by the battle, Koopa peered out from around the corner, and almost instantly recoiled back at what he saw. "So, this is the creature my superior was talking about." Hokuto Black King thought. "This...will certainly be interesting." More green smoke gushed from his nostrils, as he began to speak up. "Well, creators, it would seem Koopa was right. Behold, the cause of this crisis!" "Organon..." Koopa murmured. The gunfire and artillery continued to strike the towering monster, who bellowed in rage as the two tendrils on his shoulders folded forward. Almost immediately, they began releasing a noxious yellowish brown gas straight onto the soldiers below. Coughing and gasping, the humans stumbled around before collapsing, foaming at the mouth, dead. With their occupants inside also succumbing to the gas's effects, the tanks came to a halt, their barrels drooping as the operators inside breathed their last. Soon, the stench of decaying flesh filled the air. "Well, it doesn't look like we're going to need to worry about that curfew any more!" Cdr uttered. "Let's give this Organon something to fear!" Everyone else cheered, keeping as quiet as possible. If the Creators stood any chance against this new threat, they would need to launch a surprise attack. Koopa motioned for everyone to be silent, then the group split in two. Hokuto Black King, Cdr and Nerd headed down to one end of the alleyway, whilst Koopa and Wolf headed the other way. Soon, the group were on either side of Organon, yet the monster had still not noticed them there. Organon proceeded to survey the area with his cold, dead eyes. Slowly, in a dry and raspy voice, he began to speak. "Sepsis... all is going according to plan... You will soon have this world - nothing can stop me!" Suddenly, Koopa, having now grown his giant size, emerged from between two buildings right behind Organon. He grabbed the monster's head and neck, placing his right hand directly over the monster's jaws. Organon thrashed around, trying to get himself free, but Koopa's grip was too strong. To try and throw the creator off, Organon's two tendrils bent down, their tips growing rigid and sharp. and began slashing at Koopa's back. Groaning in pain, Koopa yelled out to his comrades. "Come on! I can't hold Organon much longer! Don't hold back - Use every ounce of power you have! Nodding, the others used all their strongest attacks in unison. Cdr fired his Cinerama Shot, Wolfzilla fired several Plasma Balls, Hokuto Black King fired his Hokuto Magma Beam and Nerd fired his Blood Strike. The attacks struck Organon head on, and combined to create a huge explosion that threw Koopa backwards through a half-collapsed office block, causing it to collapse. When the dust cleared, Organon's whole upper body was revealed to be missing. The remaining lower half fell to its knees, spraying blood everywhere. "Did... did we do it?" Cdr uttered, remarking upon the apparently-dead monster lying before the creators. "I can only hope that we did." Nerd replied. "Hopefully, with Organon dead, the pandemic will end, and the world can go back to some sort of peace... whatever 'peace' even is any more, after all the disasters Universe 1 has had to face." Koopa, who had pulled himself upright and was dusting himself down, responded. "Yeah, too right! First, we go through a whole year of slavery, then this pandemic hits... What could possibly happen next?" As the creators were talking, they failed to notice the pool of blood that had formed around Organon's body beginning to undulate. The sound of Organon's lower body standing up finally caught their attention. "W-what the hell?!" Nerd murmured in confusion. Everyone else was silent, stunned by what was happening. The pooled blood began to rise into the air, separating into a cloud of reddish-brown globules that began to orbit Organon's shattered form. In one swift motion, the globules struck the remains of the pathogenic monster, enveloping them in a coating that quickly formed a sphere. Slowly, the sphere levitated off the ground, shaking abruptly every now and then. At once, what looked like cardiac muscle erupted from the sphere, obliterating it in the process and throwing vestigial amounts of the reddish-brown fluid across the impromptu battlefield. At the centre of the tumour-like mass, a massive eye some 30 metres in diameter opened. The eye looked about wildly, before the mass of flesh began to beat in a regular rhythm that shook the ground with every beat - Organon was taking on the form of a collosal heart! Finally, four huge arteries, two on either end of Organon's new body, bursted forth and slammed into the ground, rooting the abomination's collosal body in place. At 200 metres tall, the mutation dwarfed all of the creators, who could only look on in horror at his new form. "This is it, friends... Koopa uttered in terror as he gazed upon Organon's monstrous new body. "We now stand on the edge of extinction! I was terrified of your friend Myos, monster, but not any more! We are a team, and we will strike you down!" Suddenly, the sound of cannon fire echoed down the street once more, drawing the attention of the creators. Had some of the soldiers survived? Cdr turned around to see a tank advancing on Organon, greenish-white smoke gushing out of its air intakes... "Hokuto Black King, what are you doing?!" Cdr yelled out, but he received no response. Organon's collosal eye focused on the tank as it rumbled down the road, stopping about 100 metres in front of him. From inside the tank, Hokuto Black King had his hands firmly placed on the controls, a determined scowl crossing his face. "You should think yourselves lucky, Creators." Hokuto Black King thought, as he loaded a sabot round into the tank's cannon. "Without me, you'd be dead, something which I may well be soon. As for you, my master... hopefully this convinces you that I have no intention to defect..." BANG! A single shot was fired from the tank's cannon. In one clean blow, the sabot round lodged into Organon's collossal eye, penetrating it. For a brief moment everything seemed to be unchanged. Everyone looked at Hokuto Black King's tank in shock. This momentary pause was shattered by Organon's horrendous screech, high pitched and seemingly unending. As the awful sound rose above everything else, what could only be described as a 'field' of arteries shot out of the ground, impaling the tank's fuel tank. With a mighty explosion, the vehicle was ablaze! "NO!" Cdr yelled. "I'll get right over there and try to get him out of that wreck!" Wolfzilla uttered, springing into action and breaking into a sprint towards the ruined tank. "WORTHLESS FOOLS. YOUR FRIEND HAS MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!" Organon bellowed, blood gushing from his ruined eye. "WITH MY INNARDS EXPOSED, I CAN INITIATE THE FINAL PHASE OF MY MASTER'S PLAN... IN TWO HOURS, HUMANITY WILL BE EXTINCT! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PATHETIC PLANET NOW, CREATORS!" Almost as soon as Organon finished speaking, a strange gas began to rise into the air from the blood that was gushing from his eye. "Well, looks like we're committed now." Nerd uttered through gritted teeth. "If we only have two hours left on this planet before all of us die, we'd better make sure every hit connects, and every technique counts." With Cdr taking on his Gamera form, the three creators stared down the colossal heart. "You are mistaken if you think we're just going to let you win!" Cdr replied, a smirk starting to cross his face. "We are Creators, we won't let some overgrown offal think he's got the right to decide this planet's fate!" Meanwhile, Wolf had managed to pry the ruined tank's hatch open, revealing a badly-burned Hokuto Black King lying within, unconscious. Green smoke was still gushing from his nostrils. Pulling him free, Wolf attempted to bring him out of his coma, and after gripping his hand, she succeeded. Coughing violently, Hokuto Black King looked around, then down at his non-existent sleeves and collar, both of which had been burned off his now-singed charcoal suit. "You chose to save me...? I'm... I'm honestly..." He began, but Wolf interrupted him. "You're in a bad way, barkeep. You look to be pretty badly burnt. I'll get you back to the bar, then I'll see what bandages there are to treat your burns. You're doing yourself no favours by staying here." "No, that won't be necessary." Hokuto Black King replied flatly. "Without our assistance, the resistance against this beast is not enough to take him down." He continued, gesturing towards Organon, then he got to his feet and grew to his full size. As he grew, his suit broke apart, revealing his Hokuto asterism which ran down his torso. Despite the horrific burns and cuts on his skin, the glowing pattern shone brighter than ever. "What do you say we show this monster who the real masters of this world are?" Back at the battle, the Creators and Organon were fighting at an equal pace, neither side gaining any significant ground. Koopa had taken on his Keratos-WZ Form, while Cdr, losing energy due to his injuries, had taken on his Godzilla form. All three creators were unleashing their most powerful attacks on Organon, but they just didn't seem to have any effect on the mutant pathogen. At once, Organon unleashed yet another field of the arteries that had destroyed the tank Hokuto Black King had used. This time, the sharpened vessels struck Cdr, Koopa and Nerd's bodies. All three creators howled in pain as Organon began to siphon the blood from their wounded forms, regenerating his wounded eye as he did so. "SO, THIS IS HOW IT ENDS. EARTH'S LAST HOPE, UTTERLY DESTROYED! YOU PATHETIC 'HEROES' HAVE FAILED! NOW LIE STILL, AND I'LL KEEP YOU ALIVE FOR LONG ENOUGH TO WATCH THE RACE YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT PROTECTING FALL!" "Not if we can help it!" Wolf yelled, catching Organon's attention. "Hokuto Black King, now's your chance!" "I'm glad to oblige." Hokuto Black King replied, then took a step forward. Bracing himself against the ground, his jaw flew open, unleashing an incredible blue-white jet of fire from his mouth that shot across the battlefield. First, it hit the arteries attached to Nerd, Cdr and Koopa, cutting the vessels down and setting the three creators free, before moving to Organon himself. Striking the colossal organ straight in the chest, it blew him off his main artery supports and through several buildings, triggering a massive explosion which shook the ground vigorously. As Hokuto Black King's 'beam' stopped, everything fell silent. With a booming voice, he recited the newly-shown ability's name. "Deep Space Secret Technique: Rising Burst of the Eight Great Hells!" He then turned towards the Creators, all of whom were watching the massive fire developing nearby. "Hopefully that attack put him down for good!" Cdr exclaimed excitedly. "You really saved us there, friend." "Be on your guard." Hokuto Black King replied. "While my attack seems to have done the job, we were fooled before with this monster." "Look above us!" Nerd followed, pointing to the sky. Gaps in the reddish brown gas clouds Organon had been releasing were starting to appear, revealing the full moon shining down through them. "If Organon isn't dead, it would seem that we've put a major dent in his plans, at least!" "Interesting." Hokuto Black King thought, observing the clearing air. "It would seem that the heat and power behind my Rising Burst had the ability to neutralise the pathogens Organon had been releasing from his blood... Could it be that...I helped save this planet, too?" The sound of shattered masonry falling to the ground made the group turn on their heels and take defensive stances. Hokuto Black King was right, it wasn't over yet! Organon rose from the rubble in a horrific state. Half of his upper body was missing. Burns from Hokuto Black King's Rising Burst covered the mutant pathogen's body, which convulsed violently every few seconds. "YOU THINK THIS OVER? ...I WILL NOT FAIL! I CAN NOT LOSE! MASTER TOLD ME I WAS INVINCIBLE... YES... I AM! I WILL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN, AND THEN I WILL RESUME MY PLANS TO DESTROY HUMANKIND! LOOK BEFORE ME AND DISPAIR, FOR I AM-" Organon's voice suddenly stopped, replaced with weak and pitiful gurgling. His huge eye swivelled around to find the source of the new burning pain that competed with his existing injuries, but his vision began to blur as he tried to find the thin, almost metallic blade that was piercing his 'back'. The Creators looked on in horror as a bright red beam burst through Organon's body, rupturing his eye. "No... There's no way it could be..." Koopa thought, as the brutal scene continued to play out in front of him. At once, the beam quickly dropped to the ground, then shot upwards through Organon's body, bisecting it down the middle and leaving a single, glowing cut that ran the full length of the giant heart's form. "K...Kh....I always knew you were a jealous beast..." Organon blurted out, before his body split apart into two and fell to the floor, dead. Emerging through a cloud of inert blood plasma was his killer, someone the creators immediately recognised despite his new form. "That will teach you for doubting me, Sepsis." "Surprised, aren't you? Turns out, Organon wasn't the only one who could change his form." Keratos uttered, letting the moonlight filtering through the clearing gas clouds strike his altered body. "I found that by concentrating the hatred I have for all of you, I grew sharper, both mentally and physically. I demand that you face me, and fall to my superior power, for I am SCALPEL KERATOS!" TO BE CONTINUED... 'Appearances' Kaiju * Hokuto Black King * Hokuto Black King's Master (Unseen) * Organon * Scalpel Keratos * Myos (Mentioned) * Sepsis (Mentioned) Council of Creators * Koopa * Nerd * Cdr * Mosu * Wolf * Indominus Other Characters * Mrs. Cool-Ass (Mentioned) Trivia * Okay, this is definitely the longest episode I have written. That's partly why it took so long to complete! Episode 41 won't be this long. * This episode features Keratos's formal return to the series, some 20 episodes after he was resurrected. * You may have noticed that Hokuto Black King shows several signs of genuine heroism in this episode, as opposed to his thinly-veiled or outright ulterior motives seen in previous episodes. You're going to want to remember that, as some seriously interesting things are going to follow regarding this gradual change in his character. * This episode along with Episode 41 is the first multi-part episode written by me in Council of Creators. * Following some unfortunate incidents regarding MosuFan2004 in the real world, this episode marks his final appearance before being written out for the forseeable future. * I had a lot of fun writing this episode, especially Organon's transformation into his Ultimate Phenomenon and the episode's cliffhanger. Category:KoopaGalaxain's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2 Category:Sepsis Arc Category:Aetherium Arc